


Sich fühlen

by Naynda



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naynda/pseuds/Naynda
Summary: Sie will sich einfach anders fühlen.





	Sich fühlen

,,Ich will mich erwachsen fühlen", sagt Theo.  
,,Erwachsen?", frage ich und verschlucke mich dabei beinah an meiner Kirschlimonade, ,,warum denn?"  
,,Warum nicht?", fragt Theo zurück und in ihrem Ton liegt etwas so Schnippiges, dass ich verstumme. ,,So halt, verstehst du denn nicht? Ein Kind zu sein ist langweilig. Das kann jeder.   
Erwachsene haben es gut - die haben Aufgaben zu erledigen, haben Pflichten. Deren Leben ist spannend, ein kleines Abenteuer. Aber ich bin noch nicht erwachsen, also will ich mich so fühlen Okay?", sie spricht betont und so langsam, als hätte sie Angst, dass ich es nicht begreife. Den gleichen Tonfall hatte sie auch als sie mir vor zwei Jahren erklärt hat, dass  
Theodora zu kokett klingt, zu brav. Okay, habe ich erwidert. Ab da war sie Theo.  
Jetzt hüpft sie von der Mauer herunter, die unseren Garten umgibt. Es ist eine alte Steinmauer, zwischen den Ritzen der Steine wuchert das Moos. Hoch ist sie, es wundert mich, dass Theo sicher auf beiden Füßen landet.  
,,Was glaubst du, wie man das macht, sich erwachsen fühlen? Und das auch möglich bald?", fragt sie mich. Ihre Haare flattern im kalten Novemberwind, als sie auf mich zukommt.  
Ich würde gerne nachhause gehen, denn es ist kalt und spät. Aber ich weiß, dass ich zuerst ihre Frage beantworten muss.  
Du bist zwölf, will ich ihr antworten,   
du hast noch das ganze Leben, um dich erwachsen zu fühlen.  
Stattdessen zucke ich mit den Schultern. Theo stellt sich neben mich und nimmt meine Hand. ,,Wie fühlt man sich als Erwachsener, weißt du das? Es ist sicher ganz aufregend!" In ihren Haaren verfangen sich Schneeflocken.   
,,Nein, weiß ich nicht. Will ich auch nicht wissen", langsam gehen mir ihre Fragen auf die Nerven. Theo verzieht den Mund. ,,Du bist blöd! Kannst du mir nicht einfach eine Frage beantworten?"  
Bevor ich antworten kann, stürmt sie davon, in Richtung nachhause. Die Schneeflocken in ihrem Haar glitzern, das sehe ich sogar noch, als sie hinter zwei kahlen Bäumen verschwindet.

,,Ich will mich hübsch fühlen", sagt Theo.  
,,Hübsch?", frage ich und stolpere beinahe über meine eigenen Füße, ,,das bist du doch."  
,,Bin ich eben nicht", meint Theo und klingt dabei so entschlossen, dass ich verstumme. ,,So halt, verstehst du denn nicht? Ich bin nicht hübsch. Hässlich auch nicht - langweilig eben. Übersehbar. Die Hübschen, die haben es gut - da ist alles so einfach. Ihnen wird alles auf einem verdammtenSilbertablett präsentiert!", sie spricht ungehalten und hastig - so als hätte sie Angst, die Worte könnten davonfliegen.   
Den gleichen Tonfall hatte sie auch als sie mir vor einem halben Jahr erklärt hat, dass "das ganze Romanzending" nichts für sie ist. Asexuell, hat sie gesagt, asexuell und aromantisch. Okay, habe ich erwidert. Ab da war sie asexuell. (Stimmt nicht. Ab da wusste ich es.)  
Schweigend gehen wir weiter durch die Einkaufsstraße.  
Jetzt kramt sie ihr Handy aus der Hosentasche und zieht eine Schnute. Den Kopf legt sie schief, blinzelt in die Kamera. Klick. ,,Bin ich da hübsch?", fragt sie und ich wundere mich - was ist bloß aus der sorgenfreien Zwölfjährigen geworden? Sie ist fort, für immer, sagt eine Stimme in mir drin, aber ich ignoriere sie.  
,,Was glaubst du, wie man das macht, sich hübsch fühlen? Und das auch möglich bald?", fragt sie mich. Ihre Lippen sind rot, es sieht aus wie Blut.  
Ich würde gerne nachhause gehen, es ist langweilig und laut. Aber ich weiß, dass ich zuerst ihre Frage beantworten muss.   
Du bist fünfzehn, will ich ihr antworten,  
du hast noch das ganze Leben, um dich hübsch zu fühlen.  
Stattdessen zucke ich mit den Schultern.   
Theo verdreht die Augen. ,,Natürlich verstehst du das nicht - wann hast du dich je um dein Aussehen gekümmert?", schnaubt sie, streicht sich gedankenverloren einen imaginären Fussel von ihrer Jeans.  
Bevor ich antworten kann, läuft sie in das nächste Geschäft - ein Schuhgeschäft. In ihren Augen glitzern Tränen, das sehe ich sogar noch, als sie hinter der Tür verschwindet.

,,Ich will mich cool fühlen", sagt Theo.   
,,Cool?", frage ich und ramme beinahe die Wand, ,,ist das nicht übertrieben?"  
,,Nein, du Idiot", stöhnt Theo und klingt dabei so genervt, dass ich verstumme. ,,So halt, verstehst du denn nicht? Cool zu sein ist... besser. Akzeptabler ist cool sein auch, heutzutage. Coole Leute haben es gut - mit denen will jeder befreundet sein." Sie spricht freudig und erwartungsvoll, als wäre das ihr ultimatives Ziel.   
Den gleichen Tonfall hatte sie auch als sie mir vor vier Monaten erklärt hat, sie wäre eigentlich ganz gerne Professorin an einer Universität, später. Okay, habe ich erwidert. Ab da war sie die zukünftige Lehrerin.  
Jetzt stößt sie sich von ihrem Spind ab, ab dem sie gelehnt hat und geht zielstrebig durch die Schulflure. Es ist keine hübsche Schule, alles hier ist neu; neu und künstlich und falsch und tot. Viel zu tot.  
,,Was glaubst du, wie man das macht, sich cool fühlen? Und das auch möglich bald?", fragt sie. Ihre Jeans hat einen Kaffeefleck, ganz oben.   
Ich würde gerne nachhause gehen, es ist fast drei und leise. Aber ich weiß, dass ich zuerst ihre Frage beantworten muss.   
Du bist achtzehn, will ich ihr antworten, du hast noch das ganze Leben, um dich cool zu fühlen.  
Ich murmle nur irgendetwas. Theo seufzt. ,,Du hast auch echt keine Ahnung, oder?", faucht sie.  
Bevor ich antworten kann, rennt sie den Flur hinab, zur Schultüre hin. Die Silberschnalle ihres Gürtels glitzert, das sehe ich sogar noch, als sie an ein paar anderen Schülern vorbeirennt.

,,Ich will mich perfekt fühlen", sagt Theo.  
,,Perfekt?", frage ich und lasse beinahe meine Tasche fallen, ,,wie bitte?''   
,,Du weißt, wie ich das meine", schnaubt Theo und klingt dabei so entrüstet, das ich verstumme. ,,So halt, verstehst du denn nicht? Perfekt ist erstrebenswert. Alles, das schlechter ist als perfekt wird abgelehnt. Perfekt sein ist das beste, das man sein kann. Perfekte Leute haben es gut - sie haben alles, das man sich wünschen kann." Sie spricht gelassen und bestimmt, so als hätte sie den Plan fest im Kopf. Den gleichen Tonfall hatte sie auch als sie mir vor drei Wochen erklärt hat, dass sie einen Hund adoptieren wird. Okay, habe ich erwidert. Ab da hat sie sich in jeder freien Minute Tierheime angesehen.   
Jetzt spießt sie mit ihrer Gabel ein Stück Petersilkartoffel auf. Das Restaurant ist fast leer - außer uns beiden ist nur noch eine ältere Dame da, die ihr Fischfilet genau inspiziert.  
,,Was glaubst du, wie macht man das, sich perfekt fühlen? Und das auch möglich bald?", fragt sie. Ihre Hand führt die Gabel zum Mund.   
Ich würde gerne nachhause gehen, es ist zu fein und exquisit. Aber ich weiß, dass ich zuerst ihre Frage beantworten muss.   
Du bist dreiundzwanzig, will ich ihr antworten, du hast noch das ganze Leben, im dich perfekt zu fühlen.  
Ich erwidere nichts. Theo lässt die Gabel fallen. ,,Du interessierst dich nicht für mich, oder?", meint sie.   
Bevor ich antworten kann, stolziert sie aus dem Restaurant. Die Ohrringe, die sie trägt glitzern, das sehe ich sogar noch, als sie in ein Taxi einsteigt.

Theo sagt nichts. Dafür ist sie zu müde.  
Ich sage auch nichts, dafür bin ich zu geschockt. ,,Du hast was versucht?", frage ich entgeistert. Diesmal klingt sie nur erschöpft, als sie antwortet und ich verstumme nicht.  
,,Ich weiß. Ich weiß. Es tut mir leid, okay? Komm bitte einfach her, ich kann das nicht - ich kann das nicht allein..."  
Ich beende den Anruf. Dann steige ich aus dem Bett und schaue auf die Uhr.   
Es ist halb drei nachts und Theo sitzt bei der Polizei.   
Auf viele meiner Fragen habe ich keine Antwort bekommen. Auf das Warum, auf das Wie schlimm ist es, auf das Wie viele Jahre kommt man für versuchten bewaffneten Überfall und leichte Köperverletzung ins Gefängnis schon.  
(Keine Ahnung, da ist eine Sicherung bei mir durchgebrannt - ich war betrunken und wütend und verloren und die alte Dame auf der Straße war so wehrlos und hatte Geld, viel Geld. Sehr schlimm, keine Ahnung, was die Polizei jetzt mit mir macht. Was weiß ich, aber es ist lange. Fuck, du weißt ja nicht, wie lange. Aber das ist egal. Komm einfach her. Ach, verdammt.)  
Eine Stunde später liegt mir Theo weinend in den Armen. Die Haare fallen ihr strähnig ins Gesicht. Ihr Körper fühlt sich zerbrechlich an.  
,,Es tut mir leid, aber ich- ich konnte nicht- ich konnte nicht klar denken. Ich war so verwirrt und wütend und betrunken und hatte - ich hatte keinen klaren Kopf. Es tut mir - es tut - ich- oh Gott."  
Ich halte sie nur, halte sie und lasse sie weinen. Die Polizei hat kein Mitleid - wie auch?  
Selbst ich weiß nicht, wie das Mädchen von damals hier enden konnte.   
,,Hey, Theo?", frage ich. Ich weiß selbst nicht, wieso. Ein kindlicher Instinkt vielleicht...  
,,Willst du dich immer noch erwachsen fühlen? Hübsch? Cool? Perfekt?". Ja, vielleicht ist es grausam. Aber ich muss das fragen.  
Sie sieht mich an, aus ihren verquollenen Augen. Irgendwie wirkt sie verloren.  
Was ist nur aus uns geworden? Wie konnte es dazu kommen?, frage ich mich.  
Ich will mich eigentlich umdrehen und gehen.  
Aber da drücken ihre Finger meine Hand, ganz zaghaft.  
,,Ich will gar nichts mehr fühlen", sagt Theo.


End file.
